


【柚天】十二小时的距离

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※预警:极度ooc，幼儿园文笔，各种无根据脑补，face time play，dirty talk，震动玩具，射精禁止，轻微sm倾向，从天天的微博故事那来的梗，如若适应不良请点×※感谢雪夜同学提供的日语援助！！！※请勿上升真人，谁上升谁sb！！！×3





	【柚天】十二小时的距离

周末的夜晚，金博洋谢绝了队友们的邀请早早回到了宿舍。热水洒在身上，他的心思却飘到了遥远的多伦多，扑到了距离十二小时外的恋人身上。

今天是他和羽生例行视频的日子，每周一次的通话是他最幸福的时刻。二十三点还差两分，他就迫不及待的打开了电脑视频。

“羽生……！”当熟悉的面孔出现在屏幕上，金博洋就激动的喊出了声，心中有千言万语想要诉说，却一下子鲠在喉中。

结束一天的训练，回到公寓打理好自己的羽生，心情也是大好，眼睛笑得像是睁不开。他把屏幕里博洋的眉眼，描摹了一遍又一遍，却怎么也看不够。

“晚上好/中午好，天天/羽生！”

两人异口同声的打招呼，又不约而同的笑了起来。十二小时的时差，让他们的问候总是显得牛头不对马嘴，两人却始终乐此不疲。小小的情趣，是独属于他们二人的浪漫。

默默傻笑着对视了半晌，羽生率先挑起了话头。不知怎的，外向活泼的恋人，在他面前总是拘谨的像个孩子，在单人宿舍这样私密的环境下，却连他的名字都喊不出口。

“天天在北京怎么样？住得还习惯吗？”

“嗯…还成，刚开始有点认床，后来住惯了。”

“那就好，队友们怎么样？平时开不开心？”

“都挺好的，新冰场滑着也还顺脚，队友们都挺喜欢我的。”

“对了！我在抖音上发现了一个号，里面推荐的小吃都好好吃啊，我上次特意绕路去吃的那个……”

说到吃，这项兴趣所在，金博洋一下子打开了话匣，叽里呱啦说了一通，双手时不时比划着，小眼睛亮晶晶的。

羽生一开始只是笑眯眯的，时不时附和两句，听着听着笑容却渐渐淡了。

“唉，古人说得好啊，只见新人笑，不见旧人哭。天天有了新欢，就不要我这个旧爱了……”羽生眉头一皱，哀怨的叹气，俨然一副西子捧心的模样。

“我、我没有啊……”金博洋瞬间慌了神，他有些后悔方才表现的太得意忘形了。

“哪里没有？你不愿意到多伦多来训练就算了，还一点都不想我，不想我就算了，前几天还发暧昧小视频到网上……”

“你说你是不是趁着我不在和别人好上了？”

我不愿意去不仅是因为不习惯那个环境，也是不想打扰你啊。金博洋把嘴边的解释咽了下去。

恋爱过的人都知道，有些东西是眼神、表情都藏不住的。不说bo叔能不能给他带来提高，光是想象和羽生在同一块土地上训练，他就无法压抑自己的心情了，这一点他相信羽生也是一样的。

这份秘密的感情被公之于众的代价，他们都承担不起。

“你别胡说！我发出来，就是想、想给……”白嫩的脸颊浮现出诱人的桃色，金博洋眼神躲闪开来，支支吾吾说不出个所以然。

“我知道了，就是想给你的粉丝们看的，粉丝福利，我懂……”

“不是！我就是想给你看啊！”

大声打断了羽生状似理解的念叨，金博洋急切的直视着屏幕，第一次这样直白的表白自己的心意。

傻孩子，怎么还像以前一样经不住逗。羽生在心里暗笑，一股怜爱油然而生。如果他现在在他身边的话，他真想刮一刮小孩已经红透了的鼻尖。

“……你还好意思说我，这几天给你发LINE也不回，发wechat也没用，我又不知道你在做什么，害怕打扰到你，不敢直接给你打视频电话……”

金博洋越说越觉得伤心，他不否认，当初发那样的微博故事是有那么一些报复心理的。

“抱歉抱歉，这几天在忙着录地球24小时的节目，我也是刚回到多伦多，立刻就跟你联系了……天天这样说，我是不是可以理解为……你想我了呢？”

声音渐渐低沉下去，带着些许沙哑和不可名状的诱惑，羽生结弦把身体的重量交给支在书桌上的手臂，撑着下巴，轻笑着望着屏幕那头的恋人。

突然放大的俊脸带来一丝压迫，金博洋下意识的向后微仰，却又为自己近乎露怯的举动懊恼不已，下一秒坐直了身子。

羽生又不在这里，我到底在害怕什么啊……真是的……不对，他就算在这里我也不用怕啊！

“是、是啊，这么久不见，我当然想你了……”

嘟囔得说着想念的话，金博洋还是不习惯如此直白的说这些情啊爱啊。

“哦？那天天都是……怎么想我的呢？我送你的小玩具用得还习惯吗？”

声音低的近乎情人间私密的耳语，修长的手指不经意的抚着菱形的薄唇，微挑的丹凤眼像幽深的古井，羽生目不转睛的盯着天天的每一个动作。

金博洋下意识的咬住了唇瓣，仿佛那双骨节分明的，属于男人的手抚摸的是自己的……就像他无数次曾做过的那样。

如果不是在安静的宿舍里，他就要错过后面那句话了，但老天爷显然不会如此仁慈，他的耳朵简直要烧着了。

那个所谓的小玩具是做成熊尾模样的震动棒，配套的还有一个小熊式样的发带，没错，就是某人冰演时曾经戴过的那款。

那次冰演之后，羽生就把这两样东西寄给了他，美名其曰“很适合他”。他想破脑袋也想不出，表面上这么正经的人从哪弄来如此变态的东西。

他不由得想起了第一次和羽生用这个“小玩具”时的情景。当他穿好让他羞耻的不行的丁字裤，戴上发带的时候，那人的眼神简直要把他生吞了，后来插入震动棒时，那种令人失去理智的快感他至今记忆犹新。

那天晚上他被羽生压着不知道做了多少次，直到他射得再也挤不出一滴精液，那个混蛋才放过了他，他的屁股痛了整整一周。有了如此“惨烈”的经历，那玩具自然而然就被打入“冷宫”，再没有被“临幸”过。

身体的记忆被唤醒，一股热流直冲小腹而去。金博洋夹紧了双腿，压抑着心底的渴望，脖子也染上了绯色。

“呼……还能怎么想啊，用脑子想啊！”

羽生也不恼，听着恋人带着轻喘的娇嗔，漂亮的凤眼盯着他上下滑动的心形喉结，看得出神。

啊……真想咬一口……不知道天天会发出怎样的声音呢？

羽生身体也有了感觉，脑海中全是小孩在他身下意乱情迷的样子，雪白的大腿环着他的腰，肉肉的小屁股手感极佳，嘴里胡乱嚷嚷着“哥哥”，有时候是“前辈”，还有时候会用浓浓的鼻音喊他“老公”……

啧，光是想一想他就按捺不住了，偏偏那人不在他身边，除了言语上调戏几句他竟无计可施。羽生结弦心情突然差了不少，性格恶劣的他自然也不允许别人好过。

“仅仅是这样吗？我这里可是想天天想得不得了啊……毕竟天天里面又热又紧，还会Q得一下咬我呢。”

“天天真的没有想着我做吗？在我梦里，你可不是一般的热情啊……”

暗示性的说着挑逗的话，羽生望着恋人脸蛋越来越红，红得就要滴出血来，心里满意的不行。

“够、够了！不是你说，不能……不能自己做得吗……”

金博洋羞愤不已，被调教的极为敏感的身体，在这样露骨的言语调戏下已经酥麻的要命。因为恋人霸道的要求，他除了偶尔摸一摸前面，根本不敢碰后面的小穴，偏偏他还是容易分泌肠液的体质……在羽生如此挑逗下，他已经感觉到自己的内裤有些湿意了。

“哎呀！天天怎么能说这么可爱的话呢？那不如现在我们就来做一些有趣的事情吧……”

听到恋人这般乖巧的回答，羽生结弦的抖s心理得到了极大的满足，对他可爱的“小朋友”做些羞羞事情的兴致更加高昂了。

他看到青年低着头，长长的睫毛一下又一下扫着，虎牙咬着红润的嘴唇，最后轻轻点了点头。羽生唇边绽开一个迷人的弧度……

—————————————————————————

“这样、这样可以了吗……？”

“不——行——不要耽误时间了，天天。”

“内裤也要脱掉，前面都已经湿了哦，穿着不难受吗？”

仰躺在床上，金博洋在恋人的要求下一件件脱下了本就没几件的衣服。最后这块遮羞布，他却怎么也下不了手。

“可是，不脱的话也能……”

“唉本来异地恋就很辛苦了，天天连我这点福利也要剥夺吗？”

“好吧……”

根本舍不得恋人露出一点点难过的表情，金博洋可以说是立刻投了降。他害羞的用左臂遮挡住眼睛，心里一横，手指勾下了内裤的一角。

羽生望着眼前的美景经不住一时心神荡漾。

青年白皙匀称的肉体上泛着淡淡的粉色，长期的锻炼使他有着漂亮的肌肉线条。修长的腿立在床上，膝盖忸怩的扣在一起，左臂挡去了大半面容，只留下红润诱惑的嘴唇微张。

胸膛随着呼吸上下起伏着，人鱼线随着右手的动作微微显露，不过片刻，性器就摆脱布料的限制，探出了头。

“把手放下来，膝盖打开……”

羽生的声音喑哑又惑人，金博洋急促的喘息着，他内心挣扎了片刻，还是忍耐着羞耻感，张开了膝盖。他放下手臂转而揪住了床单，有些难为情的睁眼回望有着让他胆怯的眼神的恋人。

微风轻抚着身体，他感到自己每一寸皮肤上的绒毛都站立起来，齐声宣告着他一丝不挂的事实。窗帘明明拉得严实，房门也反锁好，但内心的不安与羞涩却没有丝毫减轻。

“乖孩子，现在可以摸一摸你的身体了，有感觉到我的手吗？”

“嗯……”

“我的手现在揪着你左边的乳头……另一只在抚摸你的身体……这个力道可以吗？”

“可以……”

青年带着鼻音轻轻作答，他的手抚上自己的胸膛，修剪整齐的指甲刮弄着樱粉色的乳粒，另一只手掌缓缓抚摸过隐隐成型的腹肌、平坦的小腹，在小巧肚脐处画着圈。

他的手掌柔软细嫩，不像羽生那样带着薄茧，指甲也总是修剪好的形状，也不像羽生有时留长，玩弄乳首时经常给他带来微痛的刺激，但是在恋人的注视下抚摸自己的身体，已经足够让他兴奋的了。

“很好，手指也关照一下右边的乳头，我记得那边的更敏感吧……可以稍微用一点力气，掐一下，对就是这样，食指和拇指拧一下试试看？”

“唔……哈啊……好舒服……”

金博洋听从恋人的指挥一步步探索自己的身体，乳头上传来的痛楚夹杂着快感让他忍不住小声的呻吟着。乳粒很快充血变成了鲜艳的深红，高高的挺立在空气中，他把指甲嵌入中间的凹陷处，时轻时重的施压，舒服的几乎要挺起腰来。

“接下来把手指放入你的口中，舔湿它，再放到你的乳头上……怎么样，感觉到我的舌头了吗？”

羽生看着那张红润的小嘴卖力的吞吐着自己的手指，嫣红的小舌若隐若现，透明的唾液很快将其濡湿了，白玉般的指节，在灯光下亮晶晶的。

淫靡的亲吻声回响在房间里，羽生只觉得下腹紧的发痛，脑海中全是博洋跪在他腿间把他的性器深深抵入喉中，淫乱又天真的模样。

他不得不释放出自己的性器，正对着屏幕，手掌轻轻握住，仿佛青年正吞咽的是他的肉棒一样。这样色情的想象让他忍不住发出闷哼。

博洋听话的把手指再次抚上自己急需要安慰的朱果，唾液很快沾湿了乳粒，水汽的蒸发带来冰凉的快意，就仿佛被真正的唇舌舔弄了一样。他禁不住用力的搓揉着，酥酥麻麻的舒爽让他身子软了半边，性器也扬眉吐气，流出些许透明的液体。

“羽生……羽生…还要…哈啊……”

透着浓浓撒娇意味的呻吟好听的像是低泣，金博洋一遍又一遍呼唤着恋人的名字，手指把床单揪得乱成一团。羽生被唤得性器更是涨大了一圈，只恨自己不能立刻出现在他身边，把他肏弄到再也说不出勾引他的话来。

“好了，现在转过身去，双腿打开跪在床上，把你的屁股抬起来，对准摄像头。”

浑身泛着情潮的青年顺从的跪伏在床上，肉感十足的屁股高高撅着，低洼的腰窝、浑圆的臀峰、中间幽深的臀缝和会阴连接处肉粉色的小洞都在镜头的呈现下看得一清二楚。

羽生的呼吸更加粗重了，“好孩子，现在可以用你的手指插入后穴里……啧，流了这么多水，床单该不会已经弄湿了吧……”

本就已经羞耻到快要昏过去的博洋更是浑身颤抖，小穴在话语的刺激下不由自主的缩紧，分泌出的肠液滴落在床单上。明明已经多天没有经历过性事，修长的手指却不怎么费力就插入到湿润的密处。

“哈啊……”

手指缓缓抽插着，在退出密穴时甚至被媚肉紧紧吮吸着难以抽出。金博洋闭着眼睛想象着恋人用粗糙的双手掰开他的臀瓣，把粗长的性器埋入他的身体。随后又用力撞击着，不断顶弄在他的痒处。

一根手指还是太纤细了，他又逐渐探入了食指、无名指。手指不仅模仿着性器抽插的动作，更是不时刮搔着肉壁，抠弄、按压着穴内的敏感点。不知何时，屁股也随着剧烈的动作摇摆起来，饱满的臀肉在空气中微微晃动。

“唔……羽生……太舒服了…不行了……不要了……”

三根手指整根没入穴内，肆意搅动着，膝盖早已支撑不住，化成一滩春水的身体堪堪滑倒半截。兴奋的性器戳弄在床单上，金博洋毫无章法的乱蹭一气，中指不知按压到穴内哪一点，猛烈的快感袭来，他暧昧的呻吟瞬间放浪了起来。

“啊、啊、不行，太刺激了，要去了”

手指碾在前列腺上，青年空闲的右手撸动着兴奋得通红的性器，白嫩的脸蛋因为快感布满迷人的红晕。他紧闭着眼睛，拧起眉毛，一副又快乐又痛苦的模样。

黑色的发丝被汗水沾湿黏在脸颊上，撸动性器的动作越来越快，终于在某个时刻，他呻吟着射出了浓稠的精液。

可惜由于视野的限制，羽生只看到了恋人漂亮的蝴蝶骨、瘦削的肩头和一瞬间紧绷的肌肉，看到后穴黏腻的淫液流到了手掌，以及听到最后那一声媚惑愉悦的呻吟。

金博洋脸上还残留着高潮的余韵，满面红霞还没有褪去，他翻过身无力的躺在床上，白色的浊液沾满了他的小腹，甚至还有几滴溅在脸颊上，看起来好不淫乱。

床单上混杂着精液和肠液，被揪得乱七八糟。羽生不悦的挑了挑眉，骄傲如他一向对自己的训练、生活甚至是恋人都是拥有绝对掌控权的。

这种自己的所有物脱离控制的感觉十分新鲜，他不怒反笑，温柔的眼神仿佛注视着一头仓皇逃离囚笼的小兽物，慢条斯理的语气像是在叹息。

“宝贝……我有…允许你碰自己的肉棒吗？我有…允许你射精吗……？”

“唔……没有……”

金博洋这才意识到他丢下羽生不管，自顾自玩弄自己身体的行为已经惹恼了这一位。理智回笼，他联想到自己刚刚做了什么，羞愧的想要哭泣。

他在镜头的注视下用手指肏弄自己的后穴，甚至把自己玩到了高潮，他还像最淫乱不堪的妓女一样毫不顾及的高声浪叫。最可怕的是，他竟然没有顾及在性事上支配欲强得吓人的恋人，就沉迷于自渎无法自拔了。

“对不起……羽生…我……”

“叫前辈！”

“是，羽生前辈……”

金博洋心里有些发怵，羽生生气的时候才会让他喊这样充满距离感的称呼，而每次惹羽生生气，他的下场都不会太美好。

上一次在加拿大，他因为好心给陌生人指路，差点被骗到偏僻处行不轨之事就惹恼了羽生。作为惩罚，他被压在公寓阳台的栏杆上来来回回做了好几次，他一个成年男人，甚至被一边做一边打肿了屁股。

自那以后他再也不敢随便给陌生人带路了。只是这一次，他不知道要遭什么罪，才能让这位“祖宗”消气。

—————————————————————————

“对就是这样，拿一个枕头垫在腰下面，把屁股再抬高一点……”

羽生不带有温度的声音，不容置疑的下达着指令，仿佛自己不是在说什么奇怪的要求，而是在指导一位不求上进的学弟。

青年头上戴着他最喜欢的维尼发带，可爱的屁股里插着他亲自挑选的熊尾震动棒，性器头部缠绕着他先前送给他的羽毛项链和代表天天自己的金花生项链，红肿的乳头则被贴上了透明胶带。

一切的一切都是按照他的意愿给予的惩罚，完全符合他心意的杰作。

“很好，从现在开始，没有我的允许，不准用手碰自己的那根东西，不准射精，不准把脸转过去，不准自己玩弄乳头，有什么请求要喊‘羽生前辈’，听明白了吗？”

“听、听明白了，羽生前辈……”

金博洋简直苦不堪言，娇嫩的皮肤上轻微的撕扯感逼的他要发疯，凸起处被紧绷的胶带挤压，扒得牢牢的，仿佛两只有力的大手持续蹂躏着乳粒。

“很好，现在把玩具调到最大档，没有我的允许不可以拔出来……”

青年刚经历过一次性高潮，根本无力很好的支撑身体，只能颤抖着打开双脚，白嫩的大腿根部映入羽生的眼帘。后穴里还流着淫液，把黄色的熊尾都濡湿了，床单上更是一片泥泞。

“是，前辈……”

他哑着嗓子答道，声音听起来有些疲惫，软软的似乎很好好欺负。汗水布满了他通红的身体，漂亮的眼睛里仍是一如既往的懵懂与顺从，有了情欲的着色就更像纯白被玷污，勾起人的施虐欲，恨不得将其染黑，把他玩坏，听他哭着求饶。

“现在就做，不要犹豫……”

白嫩的手指徘徊了片刻，终是来到腿间推开了开关，安静的房间里瞬间响起“嗡嗡”的震动声。快感再次席卷了这具年轻的身体，金博洋狠狠揪住床单，手指关节因为用力泛着白色，贝齿死死咬住嘴唇，很快咬破了皮。

“哈啊、唔……”

血珠浮现在唇瓣上，青年全身的肌肉紧绷着，雪白的脖子拼命向后仰着，青筋清晰可见。他的脚趾蜷缩在一起，细瘦的腰肢猛地向上顶起，又不堪重负摔在床上，却不料把尾巴顶入了更深处。

疲软的性器几乎立即有了反应，颤颤巍巍的挺立，羽毛和金花生触碰在柱身上带来冰凉的触感。博洋很想伸手去抚摸自己的性器，但恋人严格的要求让他无计可施。

“不行、不行、嗯、停下来、哈啊”

持续的快感源源不断的从后穴处传来，他无助的蜷缩起身体，断断续续的呻吟着，原本低沉的嗓音变得沙哑不堪，双脚无意识的踢蹬着床单，似乎这样就能缓解要将他覆灭的快感。

“好孩子……告诉我，尾巴和前辈的肉棒，哪个更让你舒服呢……？”

羽生轻缓的语调里似是带着魔力，已经被快感折磨得几乎失去理智的青年闻言有些迷茫的睁开眼睛，努力思考着问题。

“唔嗯……都、都很舒服，但是、但是更喜欢前辈的……肉棒……哈啊……”

涣散的精神让他集中不了视线，不断累积的快感一波又一波冲击着神经，强烈的射精欲望在攀升，但是迫于细绳的束缚，性器只能挤出几滴透明的腺液。

“天天真乖……可是，你的身体可不是这样说得……你看，三根手指就可以把你干到高潮，一个简单的玩具，就能让你爽到失去理智……”

不知有多少人在觊觎他的宝贝呢，他的恋人为什么还是这样懵懂无知？

温柔的语气逐渐变得阴冷，羽生一想到在微博上青年上传的，原本只独属于他的，白皙诱惑的大腿内侧、朦胧可爱的睡眼……汹涌的醋意就淹没了他的理智，让他痛苦窒息。

刻薄的话语像毒蛇吐着信子，向猎物脆弱的咽喉，刺入尖利的牙。

“天天喜欢的，其实根本就不是我，随便换一个男人，你都可以像现在这样，在他身下浪叫着承欢吧……！”

他嫉妒可以和他朝夕相处的队友；嫉妒一群素未谋面，却可以光明正大喊着他“老公”、“老婆”的陌生人；甚至嫉妒一个自己亲手挑选的，却可以占有他的身体的情趣玩具……

这种陌生的情绪，让他烦躁，让他不安，是他二十余年生命里，从未有过的。

“不是……不是的！我只喜欢羽生前辈……请不要再说……这种让我伤心的话了！”

被羽生的羞辱打击到，泪水竟不受控制的夺眶而出，金博洋极力和凶猛的快感争夺着理智，不让自己再吐露一丝难堪的声音。

“我只喜欢你…只喜欢你……”

泪水从脸颊滑落，滴在青年裸露的皮肤上，也撞击在羽生的心上。一瞬间什么愤怒、嫉妒通通烟消云散，他只想把恋人抱在怀里好好亲吻他的嘴唇。羽生在屏幕上轻拭，想要擦干那头泪水流个不停的眼角。

“天天不哭……都是我的错，我不应该说这种话的……我现在……可以亲亲你吗？

博洋泣不成声，羽生心里痛得揪成一团，像个犯了错的学生手足无措的站在原地，不知该如何弥补打碎了的琉璃瓶。

“都怪我，天天不要哭了，再哭就不是金大漂亮了……我们、我们摸一摸你的肉棒好不好？”

金博洋闭着眼睛，气恼来势凶猛，去得也快，他已经悄悄在心里原谅他了。看到天天配合的把手握上自己的性器，羽生心中一喜，更加卖力的讨好恋人了。

“感受到了吗？我用手按照你最喜欢的方式，先是揉一揉底下那两个可爱的小家伙……嗯，我动作轻轻的，然后是中间……这样来回撸动……最后是上面，我在用手指一点一点的摩擦它的顶端……”

跟随着羽生话语的描述，金博洋仔细的狎玩着自己的身体，刚从因为流泪转移的注意力，再次回到让人崩溃的快感上面了。不过片刻，射精的欲望再次占据了理智。

他不再抚弄性器，继续施加快感只是对他的折磨。手指再次拽住凌乱的床单，好不容易止住的泪水，竟再次流了下来。

“羽生…羽生……不行了…停下来…我想、我想……”

博洋小声恳求着恋人，却羞于直接承认自己的渴望。羽生自然看出了他的祈盼，但性格中的恶劣因子再次适时得冒了头。他犹豫了一下，决定当作没有发现恋人的异样。

“天天想做什么？需要我帮你咬吗？还是想和我接吻？”

“不是的……”青年摇着头，眼神透露着焦急，贝齿咬在嘴唇上，留下浅浅的齿印。

“那是什么？天天是想让我帮你揉一揉胸吗……？”

“不…前辈……我想射……让我射吧！”

忍耐着羞耻心，金博洋终于颤抖着说出了自己的渴望。声音里带着可怜兮兮的哭腔，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，下身的性器高高翘着，却因为束缚找不到发泄口。

“可是……再忍耐一下，解除封印的时候才会更舒服呢……或者，天天说点好听的？也许我就同意了呢？”

“我想想…… 先輩が大好き！僕、もう我慢できない...（最喜欢前辈了，我已经无法忍耐）这一句天天喜欢吗？”

“心の中に先輩しかいない...先輩の全てが欲しい（我的心里只有前辈一个人，想要前辈的一切），或者这一句怎么样？”

“ お兄ちゃん、抱きしめたい（哥哥，想要抱抱）…emmmm，也想听天天说这个呢，真是难以抉择……”

“天天，你呢？你最喜欢哪……”

就在羽生沉浸在自己的想象中时，一个饱含着情欲的声音，微喘着打断他——

“旦那様、もう濡れました...出してください……（老公我已经湿了，请让我射）”

金博洋一边哭着一边说着他清醒状态下绝对说不出口的羞耻话语，几度因为流泪而哽咽。因为欲望，他浑身泛着红色，汗水浸湿了黑发和身下的被褥，朦胧的泪眼里满是哀求的神色，无论谁看了都会心生怜惜。

糟糕，太有感觉了……羽生心下暗叫不好，他没有料到看上去清清纯纯的博洋，什么时候竟学会了这么一手，他本想再坚持一会儿，现在却已经有射精的冲动了。

他叹了口气，终是松口，博洋立即颤抖着手解开了红色的细绳，已经发痛的性器终于得到了解放。白浊一股接着一股喷洒在腿间，青年无力的躺在床上，双眼失神，连续两次的射精榨干了他所有体力。

“宝贝，现在休息还太早了，赶快把你的小尾巴拿出来吧，还有胶带也别忘了……”

听话的拔出仍然震动个不停的尾巴，大量的肠液失禁般从穴内流出，在揭开乳首处的胶带时，娇嫩的皮肤再次受到摧残，撕拉的痛感带着道不明的快感又让他轻声痛呼。

屏幕那头的羽生也痛痛快快的射了出来，如果不是担心显得过于痴汉，他甚至想隔着屏幕将精液涂抹在天天神色迷离的脸蛋上。

…………

“好了，你那里时间不早了天天，早点收拾一下休息吧”

“嗯……”

“晚安，我会想你的，亲爱的”

“午安，我也是……下周见”

“下周见……哦对了”

“嗯？”

“那个尾巴扔掉吧，不要再用了……它长得太丑了……”

别别扭扭的补充上一个蹩足的借口，羽生怎么也不愿当着天天面承认，他吃了一个玩具的飞醋，这种丢人的事情。

“好的。”

天天忍不住笑弯了眼，结束了这周的视频通话。


End file.
